


Come Play

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Pranks, Short, Twins, goddammit ross, parent grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Ross uses his own children to prank Dan.





	Come Play

**Author's Note:**

> More from Parent Grumps!

Ross was up to something. Ross was definitely up to something. Dan didn't like it, not at all. He could see it on Ross's smug little face. Ever since the twins had turned 5 a few weeks ago, Ross had been sneaking around and giggling to himself. 

Currently Dan was watching him as Ross scrolled through something on his laptop, snickering to himself. Dan had been a victim of Ross's pranks one too many times to not know the sneaky glint in his eyes anywhere. Dan was just desperately hoping he wasn't the one on the receiving end this time. Meghan had learned from her dad, and had taken to pranking her siblings and the other adults. Now Dan was receiving pranks from 3 separate people and it was putting him a little on edge. 

Jordan and Sierra came tearing through the kitchen, interrupting Dan's distrustful watch over Ross. They were giggling and screeching, chasing each other in circles around the island. Dan reached down from where he was seated on a bar stool and scooped Jordan up onto his lap. "What are you two up to?" He asked her, laughing himself. 

"We're playing tag Uncle Danny!" Sierra said proudly from where she was, still standing on the floor. 

"I'm winning!" Jordan crowed triumphantly. Sierra stamped her foot. 

"No! I'm winning!" Jordan squirmed out of Dan's grasped and leapt to the floor, chasing after her twin once more. Dan shook his head at them, laughing quietly. When he looked back to where Ross had been, the Australian was gone. His laptop was too. Hm. Something about that didn't sit right with Dan. He was going to have to be on high alert for a while longer. 

 

Dan got the reason for Ross's sneaking around a few days later. He was one of the last to go to bed, padding quietly down the empty halls. Reaching the last hallway before his room, Dan flicked on the hall light. It didn't turn on. Dan tried the switch a couple more times, but shrugged it off when it didn't come on. 

Suddenly, a lamp at the very end of the hallway turned on. The twins were standing at the end of the hall, matching blue and white dresses on. They were wearing little black shoes and knee high white socks. Dan stood frozen. "Girls?" He called out, slightly nervous. This was weird behavior for them. 

"Come play with us Danny." They said finally, in unison. Their voices were completely monotone. Dan let out a scream and turned on his heel. Nope; hell no. He booked it out of the house, just barely remembering to scoop up his keys on his way. He slammed the front door as he left it, and hurried to unlock his car. He jumped inside, slammed his door shut and locked it. He cursed himself as he realized he had no blankets in his car. There was no way he was going back into that house though. Not tonight, maybe not ever. Maybe he'd drive away and never come back. Arin and the kids could manage just fine without him. 

Speaking of, Arin opened the front door a moment after Dan's heart had finally returned to his chest from its new place in his throat. Dan rolled down his window just enough to hear Arin as his husband approached the car. "Dude, come back inside." Arin was laughing. If Dan listened hard enough, he could hear Ross cackling from within the house. 

"Oh absolutely not. I will be sleeping in this car tonight. And maybe for the rest of eternity because fuck that." Dan shook his head. Arin laughed harder at his husband. 

"Baby, you're gonna freeze out here."

"So bring me a blanket Arin! I am not going back in there. You're lucky I didn't ditch you and the kids and move to Mexico!" 

"Oh come on Danny; it's really not that bad. It was funny!" Arin tried again. Dan shot him a glare. "Ok fine, I will be back with your blanket. You big baby." Arin went back inside and returned a few minutes later clutching a big blanket and Dan's pillow. Dan rolled the window down all the way and pulled the pillow and blanket through. He kissed Arin goodnight and rolled his window back up. He snuggled down into his blanket and drifted off into a restless sleep.

\---

The next morning Dan woke up with a stiff neck. He was way too old to be sleeping curled up in a car. He got out of the car and stretched, relishing in the way all of his joints popped and cracked. He shook the remaining cold from his fingers. Despite his blanket, he was freezing. Cocooning himself in the blanket he locked the car and made his way back into the house. 

The twins were sitting at the table, eating French toast. They looked up when Dan came in. 

"Did we scare you uncle dan?" They asked, once again in unison. 

"You need to stop talking like that." Was all Danny could mutter before making his way to his room. He was almost there when Ross popped his head out of his room, just a few doors down from Dan and Arin. Ross's face was split with a huge grin. "Goddammit Ross." Dan said. He put his hand on Ross's face and pushed him back into his room. The sound of cackling followed him all the way to his own room. 

For the next week, Arin was not allowed to go to bed first. Dan made Arin walk him to their room every night. He loved the twins, just like he loved all the other kids. But every time he closed his eyes he saw them standing at the end of the hall, flashes from the movie The Shining crowded his mind. Dan almost couldn't believe Ross would stoop low enough to use his own kids for something so trivial and meaningless. Almost. 

Fuck Ross and his pranks.


End file.
